A policy and charging rules function (PCRF), or policy engine, at its most basic level, is a server that deploys a set of operator-created business rules in a communications network. These rules can be used to define how broadband network resources should be allocated to subscribers and applications and under what conditions. The PCRF is a policy decision point that may be centrally located in the network and communicates with access edge devices (e.g., policy enforcement points), applications, and operational support systems/business support systems (OSS/BSS) platforms to manage subscriber and network information according to the established rules. Policy rules encompass the business and technological rules that govern which network services a subscriber can access, at what bandwidth level, when, and for how long. Generally speaking, the PCRF queries, coordinates, and adjusts all of the network resources needed to provide the required services to individual, authorized subscribers. As such, the PCRF operates solely in the control plane and does not operate in the data plane. More specifically, the PCRF identifies appropriate policy rules by querying a subscription profile repository (SPR) and enforces them by sending them to, for example, a policy and charging enforcement function (PCEF).
Currently, network users have little or no control over the type of content (e.g., advertising, political solicitations, etc.) that they are willing to receive or the network policies that are applied to their communications. Instead, these rules may be determined by the network operator yet it may be desirable to allow users to have some control over the network policies that are applied to them.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing user receptivity driven policy in a communications network.